My Ninja Way: Kimiko
by Rubyred14
Summary: After being thoroughly traumatized when I killed my brother and then dying myself, I didn't expect to wake up in a completely different world. Fate has a funny way of twisting things. Even if I enjoyed Naruto, and imagined myself being a character, that didn't mean I wanted to actually be a part of it. Too bad fate also has a funny way of interpreting things. OC self-insert


**AN: This is my first self insert so it might not be too good, though I think it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or really any thing else for that matter. **

* * *

I killed my own brother.

I'm a horrible person, the worst. But it's not as if I meant to kill him, I hope he at least knows that. I loved my brother, I really did, more than anything. As a little girl I followed him around everywhere and worshiped the ground that he walked on, thankfully I grew out of that phase, though that didn't stop me from attempting to curse **each and every one **of his girlfriends. We were closer than most siblings were, he was all I had left after all. Our parents had left when I was too young to remember, after that we lived with our grandmother, though she died when I was in middle school.

My brothers death was all my fault, I was only trying to bring him safely to work. I had only got my driving permit the day before and had convinced my brother to let me drive him to work and pick him up afterwards. But that stupid deer came out of no where right in front of my brother's car. I only did what came naturally, screamed and swerved to avoid it. Unfortunately we lived in the woods, so the car ran off the road and hit a tree. My brother died from impact, I wasn't so lucky. I got a tree branch in my stomach and died very slowly. Though it was most likely only a few minutes the pain made it feel like forever. When I finally did die it was just as I heard an ambulance's sirens.

It was very peaceful afterwards, (and dark), but frankly any thing would be, compared to having a branch in ones stomach. I'm not sure exactly how long I was in the peaceful darkness, it could have been a second or a thousand years, At the time I didn't really care. What I do know (and care) is that it ended, quite suddenly at that. I found my self being shoved into a freezing cold light, which was any thing but comfortable. I tried to yell at someone to let me go back to the peaceful darkness, but all that came out was a loud high pitched wail.

You would have to be an idiot to not realize that I was a baby. I mean with all of the giants and the diaper changes it was obvious. Though I didn't mind all that much being a baby, but don't get me wrong the diaper changes were terrible. I had a Mom and Dad too, unlike in my old life. My mother had dark brown hair, that was always in a side bun, with hazel eyes that sparkled when ever she smiled down at me. She seemed to have a fetish with taking pictures of me, there was almost never a time when my mom didn't have a camera in her hand. My father was the most beautiful man I had ever seen he had long, light purple hair, witch he most likely dyed, and blue eyes behind his rectangle shaped glasses. The thing I best thing about him though was his laugh, it was so joyful and beautiful that whenever he laughed I had to join in. Though I missed my brother having parents made me immensely happy.

I learned after a few weeks that my new name was Kimiko, in fact I learned a lot as a baby, given I had nothing to do but listen and watch. One thing I found out was that my father often disappeared for the day, and my mother did not. This meant that my father had a job and my mother probably didn't. Though I didn't know this for sure, given I fell asleep before he got home. Another discovery was that I was in Japan, at least I assumed so since my parents spoke Japanese all the time, this wasn't much of a problem for me you see in my past life I **loved **anime and manga. So much in fact that I too Japanese in school I still had a lot of trouble but it was a lot easier than if I didn't any of the language at all.

About a month after I was born my father disappeared for a few days, that was longer than he left before. At first I was worried and so I cried a lot, since it was the only thing I could do to express my being worried. Gladly my mother guessed to why I was crying and told me how he was on an important mission and how he would be back soon. That made me feel loads better, but it also made extremely curious at what exactly my father was doing. When he finally did come home he was wearing very strange clothing, but the only thing that caught my eye was the shinny thing on his head. As my mother walked closer to him I got a better look at the shinny object and couldn't believe my eyes. My mother handed me to my father and he beamed down at me, not that I noticed, I was to busy staring up at the shiny object. It was a Konoha shinobi head protector! I needed to touch it to make sure it was real and I wasn't dreaming, so I reached up towards it. My father bent his head down towards my reaching hands, whether he knew what I was doing or not I do not know. As soon as I could reach it I grasped the hem of the head protector in my small hands and pulled as hard as I could. I must have been much stronger then I thought, because my father almost dropped me. He just laughed and said to my mother something along the lines of: "She's going to be one great shinobi one day."

I was thrilled when I learned I had been born into the Naruto world, it was my favorite anime and manga after all. I knew right away that I was not going to interfere with anything that had to do with the canon charters, as much as I wanted to I couldn't change the plot. I learned lots after I found out were I was, like how my father was a jounin and my mother was just a villager. I learned what the strange energy in my stomach was, charka. I learned that my father's purple hair was not dyed but natural, this made me wonder if my hair was purple like my dad's or brown like my mom's, hoped it would be like my dad's. Sadly since my body was still one of a one month old baby's I still couldn't walk to the mirror I knew was in my parents room.

* * *

When I was about two months old I was relatively use to being a baby, well as much as one could be used to being a small and helpless, and eventually I fell into a routine. Wake up, eat, nap, diaper change, pictures, eat, be rocked to sleep by ether my mom or dad, and repeat. This continued for a couple weeks before _that _night, the one that interrupted my peaceful nap. A terrifying feeling overcame me, and filled the room, suffocating me. I knew right away that it was the Kyuubi's charka. I had been expecting the Kyuubi's attack since I learned that that Kushina was still pregnant with Naruto. I immediately started to cry, I couldn't help that I felt so helpless, and my dad appeared in the room, already dressed in his ninja clothing. He scoped me out of the crib and passed me to my mom behind him.

I stopped crying once my mom shushed me as she ran out the house and followed he rest the civilian towards the secret evacuation caves. There we were lead by genin to one of the stone rooms with people ranging from babies to old men and women. I was trying my best not to start crying again like all the other babies in the room were. But the chakra in the air felt like fire and I eventually ended up letting whimper out, but not just out of pain but of fear. The manga and anime didn't really go into detail on how deadly and horrific the feeling of he kyuubi's chakra really was, I felt like it was encompassing me. My mom wasn't helping, she was too busy having a mini panic attack, she was obviously terrified that something was going to happen to my dad. Which I didn't blame her for, over the short time that I had known him, he had become the father figure that I had, secretly, wanted in my past life and he could easily be taken from me.

After what felt like hours the chakra finally lessened, but still hung heavy in the air, and I knew that it finally was over, but couldn't help and feel sad at the same time. This was when Naruto was orphaned, when his parents sacrificed themselves for the sake of their son and the safety of the village. He would grow up being hated and lonely as the villagers sneered at him, and even though I wanted to do something about that I knew I couldn't. Everything happened for a reason, and even though Naruto went through tremendous pain it made him who he was and I didn't have a right to stop him from growing into the amazing ninja he was.

When we were finally let out dawn was already breaking. Many cries of sorrow were heard when people saw the battle field of the a village. Everyone started walking to their houses solemnly and we were no exception. When we got to our house I wished we would turn around and go back to the stuffy stone cave. The whole house was in shambles. I doubt that if a random person walked by they wouldn't even know this wreckage used to be a building let alone someone's house! Everything was in pieces, apparently we were so unlucky that the Kyuubi happened to step on our house. I could feel my mother's arms tighten around me to the point that breathing was difficult. I pulled my eyes from the wreckage that was once our home and looked up at my mother, I instantaneously regretted that decision. I had always thought that anime's exaggerated when you could see someone's dark aura, I was definitely wrong. I could see the dark aura surrounding my mother menacingly and wanted to run away screaming at the sight of the look on her face. She had a sharp smile that would twitch every second or so, and her eyes were not the same eyes that sparkled down at me when she smiled, they were those of a demon. That was the first time I saw my mother mad and learned that she had an evil side too. Ignoring the wreckage she turned away from the house sharply and walked up to the closest shinobi, witch happened to be Hatake Kakashi.

"Have you seen my husband, Mori Sora?" she snapped at him.

"Hmm... Well I think he was sent Konoha hospital." He answered oblivious to her tone of voice.

I could see the change in my mother's face, she went from murderous to worried, she murmured a quick thank you to Kakashi before rushing off in the direction of the hospital. It usually toke about five minutes to Konoha hospital walking, it toke my mother about two minutes running. When we got to Konoha hospital all of the healers were run around in chaos, none of them would stop long enough to listen to my mother's question of where her husband was. I could see her already short patience waning by the second, after trying to ask about 23 healers she finally snapped. "LISTEN UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, every in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at her shocked by her outburst. "ONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHERE MY HUSBAND, MORI SORA, IS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

One of the healers came up to her wearily and told her witch room my father was in. With out even pausing to thank the healer she set off towards the room. I could see how frantic my mother, despite her irradiated face, as she rushed down the hall checking the room numbers as she went. When we finally did come upon the correct room she didn't even hesitate a moment before rushing into the room witch held my injured father.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!**


End file.
